Zombie Origins
by Adamson93
Summary: NOW 12 CHAPTERS! - Please Review. This story is all about a city posed to threat by an apocalyptic invasion of Infected. This story is Dramatic, Heart-Breaking, And will leave you wanting more.
1. Zombie Origins: Chapter 1

**1 Survivor**

"It's been 3 weeks since the first outbreak of the Infected. People everywhere and around me are changing. My only hope for survival is to kill. I'm just an ordinary man who is just trying to survive and I will not die… not tonight, and not tomorrow. I'm going to make it through this. "

Chapter 1: Outbreak

3 Weeks after Mysterious Infection Outbreak

James woke up after an eventful night after getting his promotion at his business dinner party. Kimberly who is James wife had to leave after coming down ill with Flu like virus. James checked next to his wife who was lying next to him and looked at her;

"Kimberly, are you ok? "

James did not get an answer from Kimberly and got out of bed and ready for work. James got to his office and was greeted and congratulated by his fellow employees. After 3 hours in being In his new office James assistant came into the Office and told James that his wife Kimberly was on the phone.

"Mr McMahon? "

"Yes? "Replied James

"There is a phone call for you on Line 1."

James picked up the phone from his office and asked who it was. James could hear his wife mumbling and crying in the background.

"JAMES, ARE YOU THERE? "Shouted Kimberly

"Kimberly I'm here can you hear me? " James replied

"Kimberly what is wrong? " James asked worryingly

"Someone has broken into the house, and began to lunge themselves towards me "

"Are you ok? "

"Yeah... but something really weird …."

James heard the phone drop to the floor and Kimberly screaming in the background. James did not know what was happening and quickly left the IT Department and ran his car to get home. James parked the car just a few meters from his house as he could see his House door was open. James abruptly got out of the car and began to nervously walk towards his front door knowing that something was not right. James got towards the front of the house and pushed the door a little open to see if anything was there.

"Hello, Kimberly? " Jams nervously asked

"Is anybody there?" James said anxiously with a nervous voice.

James walked down the hallway seeing that the house was wrecked. He looked down and could see blood drops from the floor that was leading a trail to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to see that his wife Kimberly was on the floor with bites and scratch marks all around her neck and face. James ran over to Kimberly gripping her head while tears began to run down his eye.

James held Kimberly so tight and would not let her go. He kept saying to her "I love you "until he finally placed her back onto the cold Kitchen floor. James ran out of the kitchen and went to the living room to get the phone. James kept trying to call 991 but the line was down. James chucked the phone down onto the floor in frustration and tried to use his Mobile Phone which also had no Signal.

James walked back to the Kitchen and saw that his wife Kimberly was not there. James then heard a creek when he turned around and saw Kimberly staring at him.

"Kimberly… Kimberly? "

Although James was looking into the eyes of his Wife it was not really her. Her eyes went a vile black colour and looked almost that it was not her in the head. James looked her in the eyes and knew something was not right. Kimberly lunged herself towards James trying to claw and bite his way at him.

James grabbed Kimberly hands trying to resist her strain in her persist to try and bite him. James kept shouting at her "What are you doing?" but Kimberly still persisted to claw and try to bite. James pushed her to the floor and ran out of the kitchen to the car. Kimberly ran after him at a speed of a normal human would. James opened up his car door and quickly got in it and shut the door and also locking it after him. Kimberly ran to the car and tried to scratch the windows leaving her blood marks on the car window.

James looked at her and knew it wasn't his wife no longer and then took out the keys from his pocket and then started the engine to the car and said three last words to his wife "I Love you" and drove away as Kimberly ran after the car. James then began to reverse and as a tear fell down his eye he drove into Kimberly. He then drove forward running over Kimberly again and putting her out of her misery and driving off far away from where he lived.

James turned on the Radio and could hear warnings from News Reporters that an Infected Virus has hit New York and people are being escorted to a safe extraction point. James stopped the car and pulled over at an empty lay-by. James put his head down on the car wheel and closed his eyes for a few seconds before setting off to the extraction point.


	2. Zombie Origins: Chapter 2

James drove through the empty town which once was filled with thousands of people. Empty cars scattered across the road, and broken shop windows.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! A woman screamed

The women began to run down the street towards the car James was in. She quickly looked behind and could see that the infected were running just behind her. James opened his door;

"Get in here!" James shouted

The women ran towards the car of James with the infected not so far behind her. She jumped into the car he was in while James quickly shut the door. The Infected ran to the car window and looked at both of them scratching with their bloody fingernails, and their rotten flesh at the car window. One of the Infected looked at James and kept staring at him placing their hand on the window.

"Sean?" James looked at one of the Infected puzzled

James looked at the Infected and recognised that the Infected on the other side of the car window was in fact James brother. The Infected looked at James tilting his head slowly side to side. James had a tear in his eye and whispered "sorry" for the stuff that happened in the past between them. James and the women heard a noise from behind the car and saw that another car with survivors was passing by. One of the survivor in the other car rolled down the car window and began to shoot at the Infected that were near James car.

"GET DOWN!" James shouted

James and the women ducked their head as bullets fired into the Infected and shot through the car window.

"TAKE THAT BITCHES HAHAHA! WOO YEAH" One of the Survivor's shouted

The car drove past and headed on their journey, leaving James and the Women with punctured tyres and also with the car exhaust now damaged. James opened the door and looked down and saw his brother and the other infected lying dead on the ground. James grabbed Sean head and repeatedly kept saying "I'm sorry" for everything that had happened between them in the past.

The Women opened the passenger door and walked around to see James clutching his deceased brother Sean.

"Who was he then" the women asked

"My brother, ha… we always had this dream the both of us that we were going to grow up and be-be astronauts. " James explained while smiling

"Why were you apologising? The women asked in a sympathetic voice

"He was with a woman named Kimberly, and one day he caught Kimberly and Me together. Sean said to me he never wanted to see me again and for about ¾ years I haven't heard or seen from him till now." James explained in a tear voice

"I'm sure he did forgive you" The women said

"Let's hope so" James said while smiling a little

"My names Julia by the way" she said

"James" He responded

James looked down at his brother Sean and kissed his dead before slowly putting his head back down to the floor.

"Come on lets go" James said

"Where are we going?" Julia replied

"To a safe place which can get us out of this hell-hole" James whispered

James and Julia walked away from the car, with James not even looking back at where his brother and the infected were just killed.


	3. Zombie Origins: Chapter 3

"I'm sorry about what happened back there" Julia said sympathetically

"I guess its Gods way for making me pay for my sins" James sarcastically replied

"So how you end up here" James asked

"I was going to visit my mother at the hospital, and on the way here I saw cars scattered all over the place, people screaming, and these "things" that are human but aren't. I eventually got the hospital and went in there to find every single one of them patients, staff including my Mother turned into one of them" Julia said

"I'm sorry" James said

"You and me both" Julia replied

James walked down the empty road along with Julia looking out for the any of the Infected. They walked around the corner of the street to find another survivor being bite to death by a few Infected. The survivor saw James and was shouting for help but James turned back around the corner and told Julia to run. While James was running there was regret in his eyes that he did not have the courage to save that man who was being bitten to death by the Infected.

"They're behind us" Julia shouted

James slightly turned his head and saw that the Infected were chasing after them persisting on getting to their flesh and blood. He ran to one of the food shops and opened the door and shut the door after Julia got in. He looked for something to barricade the door so the Infected couldn't get in.

"Get that pole over there quickly" James asked

Julia ran over and grabbed the pole that was lying on the floor in the destroyed, empty and dark shop. She quickly stuck it in the door to stop the infected crashing into the shop. The infected ran to the door and began to smash against it showing their bloody teeth and wiping their bloody and rotten flesh on the shop window. James looked on at the Infected and whispered "I'm going to kill every fucking one of you" in avenge for his brother Sean who turned into one of them.

A few hours passed and Julia was a sleep beside one of the counters while James was awake opposite Julia just reminiscing everything that has happened and how he just got promoted, newly wed with his new wife but now he has lost his brother, lost his wife, and is on the urge for survival.

James turned his head and looked out into the destroyed street where no lights were longer present due to no electricity. All James could hear was the Infected ripping into deceased people flesh. James got up and began to walk down an aisle of the shop to find some food in which they could eat. James looked down on the floor and saw a shadow was behind him and quickly turned around to see it was one of the shop assistants who worked there.

"Sorry I didn't think there was anyone else here" James said

The shop assistant stared at him before opening his mouth wide and grabbing the neck of James and trying to bite at his flesh. James held the lower jaw of the infected trying to stop him getting at his flesh. James fell to the floor and looked up at the infected that was on top of James still trying to get at his flesh. James pushed the Infected off him and quickly got up and began to run down the end of the aisle. The Infected looked up towards where James was running and began to run after him. James kept looking behind and saw the Infected was just behind him. James went to the tools area and grabbed a spanner and waited around the corner for the infected. The infected slowly walked past knowing that a human was near-by. James came up behind the infected and repeatedly smashed the infected in the head with the spanner. The blood from the infected began to come out and go onto James shirt. Even though the infected was dead James persisted into keep hitting the infected with the spanner to unleash his aggression.

Julia walked around the corner of one of the aisle to see James throwing the spanner and sitting down next to the wall with the infected bloody body smothered all over the floor. Julia walked over towards James and sat down next to him looking at the deceased infected.

"So what…" Julia said before being interrupted

"Don't even ask" James said laughing a little

"You've got a little blood, over your shirt" Julia said jokingly

"Oh yeah, guess we got to do some shopping" James smiled


	4. Zombie Origins: Chapter 4

Julia rested her head on James and closed her eyes for a few seconds, as James put his arm around her and began to rub up and down her arm slowly comforting her. Julia looked up at James looking into his eyes which were full of regret, fear, and sorrow. Julia turned her eyes to his mouth and James did the same. Julia began to go closer but a smash from the window interrupted their moment.

"What was that?" Julia said confused

"I don't know" James said

James got up from against the wall and began to walk across each aisle to see what it was. Julia kept looking behind her in case one of the infected were behind her. James heard something was just right around the corner and looked and saw there was another survivor taking food and putting it in their bag.

"Hello?" James said

The survivor turned around and looked towards James and grabbed his Handgun from the floor and pointed it towards James.

"Who the fuck are you? Have you been bitten?" The survivor shouted

"No I haven't been bitten, my names James and this is Julia we are both trying to survive just like you, we haven't been bitten" James explained

"What's your name?" James asked

"Paco Rabanne" Paco said

"Like the fragrance?" James smiled

"Yeah like the fragrance" Paco said while smiling as well

An hour or so passed and James and Julia were sitting down beside the wall again. Paco was opposite them gauging into the food and talking to them both at the same time.

"Fuck me this is good" Paco said gauging into the food

"So where are you from?" James asked

"Connecticut, I moved down here after my father was killed." Paco explained

"How did he die" Julia sympathetically asked

"He died on the way to see my Mother who was terminally ill in hospital. I was suppose to pick him up but these people who were trying to track me down found me and beat me to an inch of my life. They found out where I was heading and took my car to my father's house and killed him" Paco said

"I'm sorry" Julia said sympathetically again

"Hah 3 months later I killed each and every one of them bastards and the man who killed my mother I tortured him until he begged me to kill him." Paco smiled

"So where you heading" Paco asked

"Were heading to the extraction point, just outside of New York to take us to a safe place" James explained

"Good luck getting out of New York with all these zombie fuckers all over the place" Paco said while laughing slightly

"Come with us" Julia asked Paco

"No I'm sorry I've got my own adventure to have" Paco said

Paco got up and grabbed his gear, James got up aswell along with Julia. James offered his hand towards Paco.

"See you around" James said

"Ha, yeah I'll see you at the Extraction Point" Paco smiled

Paco shook James hand, and winked at Julia and headed towards the emergency exit of the shop. Paco looked back towards James and Julia and lip synched the words "Good luck" and opened the door and left.

"It's going to be dawn soon, we better get prepared" James said

James and Julia packed everything they needed and headed out the emergency exit at the back of the shop. There was a few infected lying dead on the floor which James and Julia assumed that Paco killed them when he left.

James crossed the road along with Julia and went into the park which is in the middle of the city.

"How the fuck are we going to get out of here?" Julia asked

"I have no idea" James replied

"Help me" someone shouted

James ran over to where he heard someone shouting and saw a person in a car that seemingly crashed into the pole. James ran over to him and opened the car door and saw that the person's legs had been crushed.

"Please help me"

"Ok I'll try and get you out" James replied

"No kill me" the man whispered

The man nodded his head and pointed that there was guns in the boot of the car. James walked around to the boot of the car and lifted it up and saw Handguns, MG, with tons of ammunition in the back. James took out the Handgun and looked towards Julia as she smiled and nodded. James walked back round to them man who was in severe amount of pain.

"I'm so sorry" James said

"No thank you" the man replied

James aimed his gun towards the man head as the man closed his eyes. Julia turned her head away as James pulled the trigger and the gun noise was heard.


	5. Zombie Origins: Chapter 5

Julia opened her eyes and turned back to see James pulling the gun down from point view down to the side of his body. James turned back to see Julia who was staring into his eyes. James looked through behind Julia and saw that the gunshot had just attracted the infected.

"Julia we need to get out of here" he said

Julia turned around and saw there was tons of infected about a half a mile away. Julia froze in fear and everything around her seemed oblivious like she was in her own dream world. James grabbed Julia arm and began to drag her away from the infected. Julia eventually snapped out of it and began to run with James down the longsome road without knowing what direction they were heading or leading themselves into.

James turned his head slightly and saw that the infected were getting closer towards them. James knew if Julia and he stayed together they'd both be killed.

"Julia keep running as fast as you can, and don't look back" James said

"What do you mean" Julia asked

"Just keep running, please trust me" he replied

James began to stop and looked on at Julia running down the road. James turned back and saw that the Infected were coming closer and closer to him. He looked to see how many bullets he had left in his gun and then aimed it at the Infected that were coming near him. Four of the infected began to run towards James as he fired the bullets which killed them. Another two of the infected were just behind them and James aimed his handgun towards them and began to fire but he missed.

James chucked his gun as there was no more ammo left and began to run down an alleyway. He came out of the alleyway and found himself in another longsome road. James looked around and could see in a distance the park where he was just at.

"JAMES!" Julia shouted

James heard a distance shout and looked behind and saw in a distance that Julia was on top of a diner building.

"BEHIND YOU" Julia shouted again

James turned around and saw that the infected were now coming down the alley-way. James began to run forward towards the diner restaurant looking behind a few times to see that the infected were only just behind him. James got to the door but it wouldn't open as Julia had barricaded it in. Julia went down the ladder and ran towards the entrance of the diner. She saw James was on the other side worried that the infected were going to get him.

Julia chucked all the chairs out of the way and opened the door. One of the infected grabbed James but he punched the infected and pushed it back into some of the others. He then quickly got in side and assisted Julia with shutting the diner door. The infected ran towards the door and smashed on it smothering all their bloody flesh against the glass door. James and Julia put all the chairs back to barricade the door and stop them from entering.

The infected began to hit the door hard with the palm of their hands as the window began to crack a little.

"This window isn't going to hold much longer" James said

"So they can break in?" Julia asked

"Yes" James said reluctantly

The infected began to pound more and more at the window, but as there was more conflict going on outside more infected began to run over and smash on the window. The window began to crack even more and James and Julia both knew it could go any minute.

"We need to get up that ladder" James said

The window smashed and James and Julia began to run up towards the ladder. James put Julia onto the ladder as she quickly began to climb up. James looked behind and saw the infected were fighting their way through the barricaded equipment. James grabbed the ladder and began to climb up it. The infected grabbed James shoe and tried to bite his leg. He began to wriggle out of the infected grip and kicked the infected away. James carried on all the way up the ladder as Julia then closed the hatchet.

Julia helped James up and they walked to the edge of the building which overlooked the road. They looked around and saw there was now thousands of infected outside where they were looking up at them.

"Oh shit!" James said shocked


	6. Zombie Origins: Chapter 6

"Fuck me" James said to himself

James turned his head towards Julia and shook his head signalling to her that there was no way out this time. Julia began to shed a few tears and put her head down, as she began to laugh a little.

"You know I never thought it'd end like this. I always thought that when my day would come it would be with my loved ones beside me and not with these fuckers out there" she said

James walked over to the other side of the rooftop that he was on and saw that the infected had covered that side too.

"Fuck" James said

"What's wrong? " Julia asked

"They've covered this side too, so which means were trapped up here" James explained

James got onto his knees and began to randomly feel dizzy. James put his finger on his eyes as he could feel himself about to black-out.

"James! James" Julia said worried

Julia ran over to James and rolled him on his back as she kept shouting his name as James began to blink a few times before eventually passing out. A few hours passed after the James black-out and he began to come to his senses with Julia a sleep right next to him.

James got up slightly to see that it was quite dark and that the infected were still as loud as ever. James thought he could hear something in the distance and saw that a U.S Military Tanks was coming around the corner.

James saw the infected turned its attention to the tank and began to run towards it. The tanks went forward down the road running over quite a few of the infected. One of the U.S Military team was on the machine gun and shooting at the infected that was coming near to the tank.

"HEY, HEY, OVER HERE!" James shouted

James began to scream as loud as he could to get the tank to notice him. The member that was operating the machine gun pointed it towards James and realised it was a survivor.

"Sgt we've got a survivor up here" the member said

"Get rid of all them fuckers on the ground first, and then we rescue the survivor" the Sgt said

The military team in the other tank was assisting the other tank in getting rid of the infected. After there was only a few infected that were still alive the military team began to come out of their tanks and aimed their guns shooting at the infected.

"What's going on?" Julia said

"We're going to be rescued" James replied

Julia looked to see the hundreds of the infected that were surrounding the rooftop had now been mostly killed due to the hands of the military team. James smiled and turned his head to the military team to see that they were coming up the ladder to rescue them. The team went up and aimed their guns towards them;

"Have you been bitten?" one of the members asked

"No we haven't been bitten" James replied

"Sgt they said they haven't been bitten, do we bring them down?" the member asked

"Bring them down to the tanks" Sgt replied

The military members began to direct James and Julia out of the diner and towards the Sgt. James and Julia walked towards the Sgt with the military behind him. James turned his head to see some of the military members were behind them.

"My names Sgt Troy were the leading military of exterminating the virus that has out broken. We are going to take you to a safe place at our military camp were you will be transported out of here and taken to a safe place. Now if you will please follow me to the tank"

The Sgt began to walk towards the tank with James beginning to follow him. Julia began to follow James as they both began to enter the tank and head off to the military camp.


	7. Zombie Origins: Chapter 7

James and Julia sat with the military team inside one of the tanks. The Sgt kept looking out of the tank to see if there was anymore infected around which they could eliminate. James looked around and saw all the team had their eyes closed and were holding their guns like they were about to get ready for action. James turned his head back to Julia who was staring blankly at the floor in dismay. James grabbed Julia hand and gripped it tightly as she looked at him with a smile.

"Ok boys were here" Sgt Troy announced

The tank began to slowly go past the U.S Military Camp fence which was heavily guarded with ton of security so that it would almost impossible for any of the infected to get past. James looked towards the Sgt who was just staring at James for a few seconds. The tank then stopped and the Sgt began to call everyone out;

"Get out" Sgt Troy said

Sgt Troy directed James and Julia into one of the facilities in the camp. He led them to a facility which looked like a hospital ward full of patients and testing.

"Why are we here?" James asked

"The reason you're here is because this is the place were we do the tests. One of the experiments went wrong and someone was able to escape the camp and the out break erupted leading to the shit hole of a mess which were all in" he explained

"So the reason my wife, my brother, and everything that has happened to me and everyone else are because of some fucking tests, which you fuckers fucked up?" James shouted angrily

"Yeah that's about right" Sgt replied

"So what, I'm guessing were next for testing?" James said

"No your not, we have bigger plans for you but your little girlfriend here she's staying right here" Sgt replied smiling

Sgt Troy looked to three members of the military team who grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her away from James.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Julia shouted

"Stay away from her you fucking bastards" James yelled

James tried to punch the military members off Julia but Sgt Troy used his handgun in his back pocket to knock James unconscious.

"James!" Julia shouted while being dragged

Julia watched on as she saw James fall to his knees and fall flat on his face being knocked out unconscious onto the cold floor. They dragged Julia into an office kind of room and began to rip the clothes off from her body. Julia restrained and tried scratching, gauging at their eyes, and kicking them away but their body power was too much.

One of the members grabbed Julia shirt and began to hit her a few times before ripping her shirt off and smiling as he was exposed to her body features. Sgt Troy walked into the room and told all of the three members to get out while he dealt with her. One of the members looked ashamed at what he just witnessed and had to do but listened to the Sgt advice and left the room.

Julia was half out on the office desk. In the reflection she could see the Sgt behind her undoing his belt with a massive smirk on his face. The Sgt pulled down his trousers and walked over towards Julia and grabbed her by the waist and slowly pulled her hair back so he could see her face. He bent down slightly and said the words "bitch" before slamming her head back down to the desk and raping her.


	8. Zombie Origins: Chapter 8

"Get up" shouted one of the team member

James held his head and began to slowly get up. Four of the Military team were surrounding him and laughing at how defenceless James was. One of the team planted their right hand forcefully into the gut of James bringing him down to his knees. Another one kicked him in the gut before all four of them began to lay into him kicking and punching at every part of his body.

"Boys stop it" shouted the Sgt

Sgt Troy walked out from the room where he and Julia were just present. Two of the members grabbed James and stood him up keeping a firm hold onto him.

"What have you done her?" Shouted James

The Sgt didn't say anything but instead had a smirk in his face and done up his flyers and sorted out his belt which was loosed. James realised what the Sgt had done to Julia and began to struggle from the grip and try to get his hands on Sgt Troy.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" shouted James

"Why are we doing this? Listen son what-ever is out there isn't our problem. We don't go out there to protect you pieces of shit from them. We go out there to get pieces of trash like you and experiment on them so that we can find a cure to stop all this" explained Sgt Troy

"So what, I guess I'm an experiment?" asked James

"Yes" replied Sgt Troy

James looked upon Sgt Troy and spat in his face. The Sgt looked back and began to repeatedly punch James around the face. Sgt Troy stormed back into the room where Julia was as he began to take off his belt and closed the door as James watched on as he heard Julia screaming and the noise of belt hitting the flesh over and over again.

The Military team began to drag James away to the hospital testing facility in which he would be tested for a cure. They pushed James onto the bed and began to strap him in. James tried to persist but there was too many of them to overwhelm their power. One of the doctors entered the room and walked over to James. The Doctor told the military team members to leave the facility while he did the testing.

"Hello, my name is Dr Moore and we are going to do some testing's on you" said Dr Moore

"Fucking let me out of here" James shouted aggressively

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Dr Moore replied

James looked upon the needle that was about to be injected into his body. James kept whispering to Dr Moore to let him escape but Dr Moore injected the syringe into James flesh.

Dr Moore went to check some records and did some testing's and saw the blood that was injected into James skin was positive which meant that he had found a cure. Dr Moore knew that they were only keeping him around until he found a cure and was worried about telling them he found one.

Sgt Troy walked into the facility and asked if he had found a cure but Dr Moore said that the results came back negative and James could turn into one of the Infected if he was not destroyed.

"Look in his hands" shouted James from the hospital bed

Sgt Troy looked down and saw Dr Moore with the results in his hand.

"Give me that paper" asked Sgt Troy

"No" replied Dr Moore

Sgt Troy put his hand in his left pocket and pulled out a gun and aimed it towards Dr Moore head and asked him for the paper one more time. Dr Moore handed Sgt Troy the results. He looked over them and saw results came back positive and that Dr Moore had found a cure.

"Well thank you for your help Dr Moore it's been a pleasure" smiled Sgt Troy

"No, please wait" asked Dr Moore

Sgt Troy fired the bullet which pierced into Dr Moore skin and out through his head killing him almost instantly. He looked down at the dead body and asked someone to cover the body up. Sgt Troy walked over towards James;

"What have you done to her?" asked James

"She's dead" Sgt Troy replied

"I'm going to fucking kill you" shouted James

The military team unstrapped James and began to take him outside of the facility and towards a massive area of the camp. Sgt Troy kept walking with James and told him to stop.

"Stop right there" said Sgt Troy

James looked over the side to see there was a mass grave full of hundreds of body's in which the military team had killed. James realised what was about to happen and turned around to see Sgt Troy aiming his gun from a distance at James with some of the military team behind him.

James closed his eyes and awaited his fate as Sgt Troy aimed the gun at James and pulled the trigger.


	9. One end comes another person beginning

The bullet pierced into James chest, with James falling backwards down into the mass grave of hundreds upon hundreds of body's. Sgt Troy put his gun down to his side and watched as James body fell into the mass grave. Sgt Troy turned around and looked at the Military team;

"Listen up, we've found a cure. Now we kill every single one of them fuckers" said Sgt Troy

There was an overdraft of rain approaching and a storm was in the mist. The military team got everything together to prepare to make the infected extinct. Sgt Troy got into

One of the tanks and set out to destroy all of the infected.

Paco Rabanne saw that the military team were leaving the camp and stayed well hidden so that he couldn't be spotted. The tanks left the camp and began to go down the long road which headed into the city where the infected over-run. Paco looked up and saw guards were overlooking the watchtower. Paco grabbed the sniper which was equipped to his persona and scoped in closer to the guards. Paco pulled the trigger and eliminated both of the guards which were overlooking both of the watch-towers.

Paco grabbed one of his grenades and chucked it over towards the camps metal fence in which the grenade exploded and caused an entrance for Paco to enter. Paco ran over to the metal fence and pushed the metal out of the way and entered the camp. He looked around and saw a massive facility and began to sneakily run over there.

Paco entered and saw one of the members appear in front of him. The military member tried to aim his gun and shout but Paco covered his mouth and put him behind his back and pushed him against the wall.

"Shut the fuck up" Paco whispered

Paco released his hand from the military member's mouth in hope he wouldn't scream but the man elbowed Paco gut and pushed him against the wall, and then trying to punch him in the mouth and stomach.

"Piece of shit" said the military member while spitting on Paco

Paco wiped the spit of him and grabbed him by the neck and began to knee his gut repeatedly. The man fell to the floor as Paco walked behind him and twisting his neck and killing him immediately.

Paco saw he was in the hospital facility and saw Dr Moore dead body lying on the floor in a pile of blood whom shot by Sgt Troy. Paco looked around and walked down a hallway and heard noises come from Sgt Troy office. Paco opened the door and saw Julia who mouth was covered by duct tape and her hands handcuffed to the desk.

"Julia?" said Paco

Paco ran over to Julia and removed the duct tape from her mouth;

"They are the reason for all of this" Julia said while crying

"What are you on about?" asked Paco confused

"The military, they are the reason them fuckers out there. They fucked up and now everyone we know is dead" explained Julia

"Look I'm going to get us out of here" said Paco

"James" Julia said to her self

Paco looked in the top office draw and found a key and tried it on Julia handcuffs. Paco twisted the key and it unlocked the handcuffs Julia was wearing. Julia got up and began to quickly walk out of the building and saw Dr Moore dead on the floor. Julia walked out of the building and looked around and saw James lying flat on his face in the wet mud.

James had pulled himself up from the mass grave and tried to crawl to the facility in which Julia was in. Julia ran over towards James and rolled him onto his back and saw the blood which was covering most of James shirt. Julia cradled James into her arms and looked down at him crying;

"James it's me" Julia said

"Julia" James smiled

Julia smiled and for a few moments both shared a smile;

"I've done some bad things in my time, and you're going to get through this and live a wonderful life" James said talking slowly

"My life is going to be with you" Julia said with a tear

"I have someone else I need to be with" James replied smiling

Julia nodded and began to break out in tears as James rubbed his palm against Julia cheek before slowly closing his eyes.


	10. Where do we go from here?

"What are you doing?" Paco questionably asked

"I'm not leaving him here" Julia replied

Julia gripped hold of James deceased body and struggled to try and carry him out of the Military camp. Paco looked on at Julia confused as to why she was carrying a dead body.

"We haven't got time" Paco told Julia

"I don't fucking care, just leave if you have to. I'm going to get him out of here whether your with me or not"

Paco hesitated and went to sneak out at the fence of the Military Camp but decided to help Julia to get James body out of the camp. Paco and Julia dragged James body to the barbed wire Metal fence which was surrounding the camp. Paco pulled out some metal cutters and began to cute a small gap in which they could escape from.

Paco and Julia both squeezed through the gap and then dragged James body out of the camp. Julia looked around and saw the city in a distance and a river near-by. The rain was pouring down heavily and the mud was becoming wet and muddy. Julia slowly fell down to her knees clutching James in tears as she rested his head.

Julia began to drag James body to a streaming river which was no more than half a mile away. Julia placed James body just next to the lake;

"I hope you're with her" Julia whispered to James lifeless body

Julia rolled James into the river and watched his body begin to float and go down the long river. Julia slowly got up and watched as his body began to fade in the distance with the heavy rain and dark blocking her view. Julia looked back to Paco as he lowered his head down. Julia walked past him and looked back at a blackened New York City.

"Where do we go from here?" said Julia

Paco turned his head slightly to see Julia just staring into the empty city of New York.

"We go forward, that's all we can do" Paco replied

"But what if the Infection has spread there?"

"Well then that's the chance we have to take" Paco insisted to Julia

Julia turned around and nodded as Paco and Julia began to walk past the military camp far away from New York as possible in hope that the infection has not spread anywhere else.

They walked down the long empty motorway and began to slowly approach a bridge which would take them out of New York. Paco thought he heard a noise and began to approach one of the cars.

"Stop right there, or I'll fucking shoot" a voice said

A young boy no older then 18 turned around from the car and began to aim his gun towards Paco and focused on Julia as well.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot" the boy said again

Paco raised his arms in the air and began to try and talk the boy off putting his gun down;

"Were not infected, were just trying to get out of here now put your gun down" Paco said

"What about her" the boy said aiming his gun to her

"She's not been bitten either, were both fine" Paco said

"What's your name" Paco asked

"Raymond" he replied

"Raymond, put your gun down and lets all get the fuck out of here and survive" Paco said

Raymond began to lower his gun and allowed Paco and Julia to pass. Paco began to walk towards Raymond who was keeping protected of the car.

"Who's in the car?" Paco asked

"My mother" replied Raymond

"Has she been bitten?" Paco asked again

"She's dead, and I'm not leaving here"

A bloody hand began to touch the window from inside the car. Raymond turned around and looked into the car shocked seeing his mother looking into his eyes.

"Mum?" Raymond said walking to the car

Paco grabbed Raymond and pushed him to the floor;

"That's not your mother anymore" Paco said

"She's alive" Raymond shouted

"No she's dead"

Paco grabbed the handgun that Raymond had and pulled himself up from the ground lifting Raymond up with him.

"Shoot her, that's your mother" Paco asked

"I'm not going to do it, that's my mum" Raymond said refusing

Paco checked to see if there was any ammo in the gun. Paco turned around to the car aiming his gun at the window.

"NO!" Raymond shouted

Paco pulled the trigger as the shot pierced through the window.


	11. Nothing but old memories

"What have you done" cried Raymond

"I done what needed to be done" Insisted Paco

Paco looks at the empty city of New York which now seemed like nothing but old memories. The rays of light in the sky became nothing but darkness and the clouds began to cover the sky. Paco put his head down and whispered a few words to God before turning back to Julia and Raymond.

"We need to keep going down this bridge" said Paco

"And go where? Face it there is no where to go, were fucked" said Julia

"Look all I know is we need to get the hell out of this city and go far away as possible from here and hopefully find some rescue to get us out of this mess"

Raymond slowly stood up and looked at the car in which his mother was killed. He walked over and looked inside the window to see his mother pale face with her eyes wide open looking towards him. He put his hand on the window and said "I love you mum "before taking his hand off the window and leaving his mum for good.

Their exhausted bodies who have induced the terror in which had over-ran new York city carried down the bridge with all empty cars once people who use to drive them and left their cars for rescue were now empty.

"So do you think we'll ever find rescue?" asked Raymond

"I don't know, but were defiantly not going to find it back there it's a ghost town" replied Paco

"Why is this happening? This is something you'd watch in horror movies or have nightmares about I can't believe this is actually happening" said Raymond

"Don't worry we'll be ok" Julia said quietly

"This place seems familiar" Julia said while looking around. "I remember coming here when I was a kid, no wait I remember I use to come here with my father when I was younger he use to always push me on that swing over there and when-ever I thought I was falling he would always be there to catch me" smiled Julia

Julia walked over to the now empty park and sat on the swing in which her father used to push her on. She closed her eyes;

"Daddy where are you going?" said Julia

"Daddy's going away for a while sweetie" said Julia's father

"When will you be back daddy?"

"Daddy's not coming back but I want you to know how much I love you and how that will never change no matter what"

"Why aren't you coming back?"

Julia's father kissed her on the head as he picked up his bags and left never to be heard from again. Julia opened her eyes as a tear began to run down from her right eye after remembering the day her father left her mother and herself.

"What's wrong said" Raymond

"This is the place my father use to take me when I was younger. God it feels like only yesterday" smiled Julia

"What happened to him?" asked Raymond

"When I was about 6 I remember seeing him and his bags were packed by the door and I asked him Daddy why you going but he never said. I hated him for leaving me and my mother. Before my mother died 3 weeks ago she told me the reason my father left me was not because he didn't love me is because he couldn't bare the fact that one day I'd wake up and go into my fathers bedroom like I always use and wake him up but one day he wouldn't wake up" said Julia

"How did he die?" asked Raymond

"A week after he left there was a phonecall and all I remember was my mum just crying down the phone. He died suffering from lung cancer." Said Julia

"Were going to make it through this" insisted Raymond

Julia looked at Raymond and smiled, as the dark clouds began to fade and the light rays began to shine through.


	12. Unexpected endings

"Dawn is coming up, come on lets go" said Paco

"Go where?" asked Raymond

"I don't know, we just keep walking until we find some rescue"

"But what if there is no rescue?"

"Then there's no chance of us surviving this"

Raymond turned his head to Julia whose face became a white pale colour and her eyes began to slowly close. She began to take a few breathes before she opened her eyes again and realised that this was not a nightmare but reality.

"I can't believe this is happening" Julia said believing this was all a nightmare "I just can't believe this is happening"

"Well it is and we need to get moving and find some rescue" Paco said

Noises started to come over in a distance and the noise started to get closer and closer. Paco looked over the field outside the park and could see in a distance that the infected were running towards them.

"Shit, fucking run" shouted Paco

The survivors ran out of the park and began to run down the longsome road not knowing where they were heading. Raymond turned his head to look behind and saw hundreds of the infected were chasing after them. Paco saw a empty vehicle and a gasoline tank near-by and as he watched Julia and Raymond run past the car he began to stop. Paco running became slow steps and eventually stopped and watched Julia and Raymond escape. Paco knew that if he wouldn't of stop Julia and Raymond would have had any chance in surviving and knew the best way to get the Infected off their back was to sacrifice him-self for them.

Paco looked towards the infected who were becoming increasingly closer and closer. He grabbed the gun which was lying in his right pocket and pulled it out. He closed his eyes and smiled before opening them and whispering "I'm coming home" as he pointed his gun towards the gasoline tank. The infected reached him and began to overhaul him as he shot the gasoline tank instantly killing him and most of the infected.

Julia and Raymond who were a long distance ahead stopped as they watched the explosion. Julia saw a house door open near-by and ran over to it with Raymond following behind her.

"Hello?" shouted Julia "Hello?"

Julia looked around the house to see if anyone was behind. She grabbed her gun and began to aim just in case any of the infected was there. Julia walked down the corridor as Raymond followed and closed the door behind him. As Julia searched around Raymond walked up the stairs slowly and walked to the bedroom in front of him.

As he looked around he saw posters of models, Xbox, Ps3 all lying nearby. On the bed was a copy of Left 4 Dead which was lying on the bed. Raymond grabbed it and turned it around and began to read it

"A zombie apocalypse, how ironic" Raymond chuckled

Raymond put the game down and walked into another room which was the bathroom. Raymond looked in the mirror and put his head down towards the sink and began to wash it face. As Raymond lifted his face up towards the mirror he saw someone behind him with a gun aimed at the back of his dead

"Wait" quietly said Raymond

The person with the gun shot Raymond in the back of the head killing him instantly.


End file.
